Limbus
Category:Areas __TOC__ How to Enter Limbus To enter Limbus areas, you must currently be on Chapter 8 of Chains of Promathia. This is needed in order to access Al'Taieu, from which Limbus may be entered. Two Key Items are required for each person's entry into an the Limbus battlefields. The first is Cosmo-Cleanse, purchased from Sagheera in Port Jeuno for 30,000 gil; the second is a colored Key Card (Key Item) specific to the entrance that one wishes to use to enter Limbus. Northern Al'Taieu is divided into three areas, each accessible through a Dimensional Portal at one of the three main crags: Dem, Holla, and Mea. Each of these areas in Al'Taieu provides access to a lobby for certain Limbus areas, and is the home of Aw'euvhi NMs (several of them in each section of Northern Al'Taieu which do not aggro) that provide the Key Cards necessary for entrance into the Limbus battleground. Only alliance members who are currently in the zone (regardless of whether they are dead or alive,) when the Aw'euvhi dies, will receive the Key Card(s). Refer to the chart to the right to locate the entrance that corresponds with each Limbus area. After the entire alliance has obtained both Key Items, zone into the lobby for the Limbus area you have chosen. Check the Sentinel Column (Apollyon) or Scanning Device (Temenos) to ensure that there is no alliance in the desired area. If the area is unoccupied, you may apply buffs and have one person check the Swirling Vortex (Apollyon) or the Matter Diffusion Module (Temenos) and select the Limbus area you wish to enter from the list provided. Alternatively, you may trade the appropriate chip(s) to Swirling Vortex/Matter Diffusion Module to enter a higher floor of the corresponding Apollyon/Temenos area (heirarchy displayed in the table below.) You (and the rest of your alliance) will then receive the message "You hear a faint hum." Check the Swirling Vortex/Matter Diffusion Module to join that area into Limbus. Be sure not to engage in a battle before all members of the alliance/party have entered the battleground. If someone does manage to engage a monster within Limbus, then those that have not entered will be unable to join the current battlefield. Be advised that all players will lose both of their Key Items upon entry into a Limbus battleground. All players in the alliance when the "hum" starts will not be able to enter a different area until the hum stops when the alliance is done with the area that was picked. So if you want to do two areas at the same time, with one alliance, form the alliance after entering both areas. In this manner two (or more) areas can be done at the same time, while everyone can lot on items from both. But be advised that members may experience confusion of tactics and strategy within the party chat. The term "Area" as referenced in this paragraph refers to the entrance of two (or more) different floors from within either Apollyon or Temenos, but does not apply when entering both Apollyon and Temenos at the same time. Once everyone is inside the area, the alliance is free to engage their first enemies. Unlike entering the area, any further teleportation within the area is not hindered by engaging enemies. As stated previously, to access advanced floors of Limbus, specific combinations of colored chips (obtained from the final chests in basic and intermediate Limbus areas) need to be traded to the Swirling Vortex/Matter Diffusion Module. When they are traded, the additional area will appear on the list of areas as per the combination traded to the "chip handler": : On entry of an area that requires chips to enter, the trader of the chip(s) will get a message saying "The light in the chip has grown dim." At that point the chip mentioned will become useless and can be thrown away. Limbus Rules *'Maximum Number of Players:' 18 (one full Alliance) *'Time:' Your alliance will begin most areas with a time limit of thirty minutes (Earth time), save for areas in Central Temenos (45 minutes) and Central Apollyon and Central Temenos - 4th Floor (60 minutes). These amounts may be increased through time extensions gained by opening certain chests throughout each route. (Maximum possible time currently unknown.) *'Entering:' Upon entering, both key items are lost. This is like a BCNM area in that if you leave, you cannot re-enter (unless your connection is lost, and can reconnect before the originating party's time expires.) In addition, if someone has not entered when the first monster is attacked/aggroed, they will not be able to enter and receive a message stating that the party is already engaged in battle. *'Reentering:' 72 hours (Earth time) must pass after you enter a Limbus battlefield and consequently losing your Cosmo-Cleanse Key Item before you may obtain another Cosmo-Cleanse again from Sagheera and prepare to enter another Limbus area. *'Clearing:' Upon opening the area's final treasure chest, the Limbus area will be cleared and you will automatically exit into the lobby where you may distribute the resulting treasure. *'Death:' As with Dynamis, Experience Points continue to be lost if you are defeated within Limbus. It is not possible to gain experience points through defeating enemies in these areas. *'Trading chips:' Once chip(s) are traded to gain access for an advanced area, those chips lose their power, and become useless. Chips used to gain entry to the boss areas, Central Apollyon and Central Temenos - 4th Floor, all chips must be traded by the same person. So, when collecting chips from various Limbus areas, take care that the same person receives the appropriate chips. Armoury Crates Armoury Crates are scattered throughout each Limbus area. The rules for their behavior vary from area to area. Contents of chests can usually be determined by their color, as follows: *'Blue with Gold lining (Time):' Time Extension (5, 10, or 15 minutes) *'Dark Brown with Gold lining (Loot):' Items (AF+1 materials, Ancient Beastcoins, area access chips, and Synthesis Materials) *'Light Brown with Silver lining (Restore):' HP/MP recovery and all Job Ability timers reset (including 2-hours) Please note that Armoury Crates may transform into Mimics (SW Apollyon - 3rd Floor) while others may trigger enemies to be spawned (Central Temenos - 4th Floor). In some areas, opening a chest causes other crates and/or enemies to disappear, forcing you to choose one per level. Rewards Limbus offers a breadth of rewards, based largely on trade of items obtained from enemies and Armoury Crates in the battlegrounds. These include the ability to upgrade your Artifact Armor into Artifact Armor +1, pieces of Homam and Nashira armor, and items purchasable from Sagheera using Ancient Beastcoins. Artifact Armor +1 You can upgrade your Artifact Armor by trading it along with various items and Ancient Beastcoins to Sagheera in Port Jeuno. She requires one item that drops in Apollyon and one from Temenos; this is the same for the entire set. She also requires a crafted item and 15-40 Ancient Beastcoins, depending on the piece. Trade her the Ancient Beastcoins first, then, in a separate trade, the rest of the items. Wait until the next Conquest tally and then talk to her again to receive your AF+1. The upgraded pieces are all Level 74. If you wish to get the original AF back, you will need to restart the AF quests by talking to Vingijard in Lower Jeuno. | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Nashira and Homam Armor The Armoury Crates left behind by Proto-Omega or Proto-Ultima following its defeat contain parts from the defeated weapon. Wilhelm in Mhaura, a representative of The Brugaire Consortium, is eager to learn about such biotechnological weapons. Those who give him parts of Omega and Ultima will be rewarded with the following pieces of level 75 Homam Armor and Nashira Attire, respectively and immediately. : : Ancient Beastcoin Purchases The following items can be obtained in exchange for Ancient Beastcoins: : Historical Background Limbus is the Latin word for Limbo. Limbo is a word used in general for being stuck with nowhere to go until something else happens, but it has its origins with Christian belief (Roman Catholic exclusively). In Catholic legend, Limbo is a realm where the virtuous humans who died before the resurrection of Jesus Christ reside and where unbaptised infants who die reside. This is the realm where souls exist which cannot go to Hell for they have committed no sins or lived virtuous lives, but they cannot go to Heaven because they are not a part of the Catholic faith. There are names for each of the 2 Limbos: Limbus Patrum (Limbo of the Fathers, where the virtuous pagans reside) and Limbus Infantium (Limbo of the Children, where unbaptised infants reside). It is not a part of official doctrine (unlike Purgatory). In Medieval literature, specifically Dante's Divine Comedy, Limbo is the First Circle of Hell. Limbo is derived from the Latin word limbus, meaning "edge" or "boundary".